The Internet has revolutionized the way business is done and has changed consumer behavior in a very short space of time. However, electronic commerce will only be able to realize its full potential if a number of important conditions are met. One of these conditions will be the underlying security of the data transported over the Internet, intranets and extranets.
Thus, there is an increasing demand for creating secure transfer of packages of information between sender devices and receiver devices in digital communications systems and networks. In areas such as digital business communication, digital money transactions, digital product delivery, etc., it is of importance that the package of information does not fall into the wrong hands, such as in the hands of an unauthorized party, or is tampered with by a participating party or by a third unauthorized party. It is also of importance that the sender and receiver can trust each other.